The present invention relates in general to the art of fluidics and in particular to a dual shower head design that develops an intersecting spray pattern that is suitable for both adults and small children.
In known prior art patents as exemplified by patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,826 to Wilson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,839 to Wilson, dual shower heads are disclosed for enabling two persons to shower independently at the same time; in addition, both patents disclose that a single person standing centrally may be showered from each side for more rapid cleansing. However, the above-cited patents do not address themselves to the problem of body and skin chill which is present upon certain areas of the body when a single person is showered by dual shower heads. This problem occurs particularly during months when cool drafts are prevalent in a residential location and is caused by warm water from the shower spray impacting the showerer's body in a localized manner leaving wet areas of the body which are not impacted by the dual shower sprays exposed to cool air. The prior art devices showered both sides of a person's body simultaneously yet were limited by the range of intersection of the shower spray. Thus, tall people were impacted below the chest and below the upper back areas which forced the tall shower user to spin to stay warm while children or other people of small stature could not utilize the prior art devices without being sprayed in the face by the showers since the lowest intersection of the sprays was at or over the diminutive user's head. One solution to the problem of showering tall people was to raise the shower head device above the water supply outlet; however, the device raised above the water supply still could not be used by small people or children without the small user being sprayed in the face. Additionally, raising the shower head device above the water supply line also placed the shower head out of reach of children and adults of small stature thereby preventing them from easily adjusting the shower heads. Another common problem encountered with previous dual shower head devices was due to the manner in which the devices were joined to the wall opposite the water supply. Prior devices utilized friction pads made of hard rubber, neoprene, or the like to frictionally secure the devices against the wall. However, the friction pads were subject to sliding along the wall when the shower heads were adjusted resulting in the device becoming dislodged from the wall during use. Therefore, a need exists for a dual shower head arrangement which is capable of producing a dual shower spray with an intersection as high as about 69 inches and as low as about 20 inches thereby providing a single dual shower device usable by both adults and children, which is securely attached to the walls within a shower stall and which has shower heads positioned within the reach of most shower users.
The present invention provides a device which eliminates uncomfortable and annoying chills that result from the inability of the prior art dual shower assemblies to cover the body with a spray pattern that serves equally well for an adult or child. To develop such a spray herein, the dual heads are separated from one another by a designated range; one shower head is inclined at an acute angle and the second head is directed downwardly in an approximate vertical direction with respect to the horizontal to thus achieve an intersection of shower spray from 69 inches high to 20 inches low thereby allowing both adults and children to avoid chills and yet not be sprayed in the face by water during showering. Additionally, the device is securely affixed to the walls of the shower stall to prevent the device from detaching from the walls during use and is mounted directly to the shower stall water supply line thus positioning the shower heads within reach of most adult device users.